Et vous? Que feriez vous si
by mysterious-girl
Summary: Une petit one-shot un peu triste sur une semaine de Harry. Découvrez par vous même pourquoi le survivant agit aussi bizarrement.


Et vous ? que feriez vous si…

La fin du titre sera donnée en fin de fiction, pour ne pas gâcher la chute !

24 mars

Le survivant se leva d'un bond se matin, réveillé par un horrible cauchemar, il s'habilla donc rapidement, et descendit déjeuner, en cours de route néanmoins il fit demi-tour et remonta dans sa chambre, chercher sa caméra vidéo, frauduleusement emmenée à Poudlard. Toute la journée durant il filma un petite séquence par-ci, une petite séquence par là, avant de partir dîner dans la grande salle, il coupa, réajusta, et commenta dûment les différentes scènes, puis remis satisfait sa cam en poche et rejoint le reste de Poudlard dans la grande salle. Avec son air d'ange il s'installa à sa place habituelle, entre Ron et Hermione, et d'un coup de baguette, que personne ne remarqua, fit apparaître son petit film en grand, derrière la table des professeurs. Tous se retournèrent curieusement.

Une journée à Poudlard, disait le titre, dès la première image les rires fusèrent, il s'agissait de Rogue entrain de prendre sa douche avec un bonnet de bain rose bonbon, et une inscription ''cela explique tout'' en dessous. Puis on pu voir le proviseur, en longue bottes et minijupe, apparemment très séduit de lui même, Mcgonnald qui embrassait Trewnlay, et enfin Mme Pomfresh qui dormait avec un portrait de Hagrid dans les bras.

Quand ce petit mini film fut finit, les élèves étaient mort de rires, et les profs morts de honte. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, lui était très fière de son coup !

25 mars

Le même réveil que la veille, mais aujourd'hui encore il avait une belle idée ! Il descendit à la bibliothèque, et n'en ressortit qu'une petite heure plus tard, quand il fut l'heure du déjeuner, et que les élèves descendait un à un des dortoirs, ils furent tous surpris par l'intégralité des livres de la bibliothèque volant à travers tout le château. Les profs furent tellement occupé à les rassembler sans faire trop de dégâts, que les cours tombèrent à l'eau toute la journée.

26 mars

Cette journée eu le même réveil que les deux précédentes, mais Harry la passa en détention, car on l'avait vu enchanter les livres la veille, malheur d'artiste conclu ce dernier.

27 mars

Encore et toujours le même réveil, aujourd'hui Harry avait décider de se racheter et de faire une bonne action, il s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire de petits mots doux.

''Ron, je t'aime, il faut que je te le dise, je n'en peux plus de me taire, j'espère que tu as les mêmes sentiment pour moi, ta très chère Hermione''

''Hermione, je t'aime, il faut que je te le dise, je n'en peux plus de me taire, j'espère que tu as les mêmes sentiment pour moi, ton très cher Ron''

Cela ne prend que cinq minutes direz-vous, mais pas quand il faut imiter deux écritures si différentes, l'une comme dactylographiée, l'autre illisible, Il ne finit que vers 17h, et se pressa de poser les mots sur le lit de chacun. A 20 h tout deux descendirent de leur chambre, se rejoignent dans la salle commune, et se chuchotèrent un ''moi aussi je t'aime'' coupé par leur baiser !

28 mars

Ce matin il fut réveillé par un horrible quinte de toux, et du constater que son orreiller était taché de sang. Il ne s'en laissa pas plus perturber, car il avait encore plus de travail aujourd'hui, il fallait réunir Hagrid et Pomfresh, Neville et Jynny, et pour finir, il fallait faire croire aux plus laide filles de poudlard que Draco les aimait, c'est pas qu'il n'aime pas jouer armor, mais il adore rire aussi notre petit Harry.

29 mars

Vendredi ! La quinte de toux était encore plus violente que la veille, et il était simplement trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit, alors il décala le jour du repos au vrendredi.

30 mars

Tous ces amis s'inquiétaient maintenant pour lui, il n'avait pas bouger de son lit de la journée hier, puis avait disparu en pleine nuit, laissant derrière lui un oreiller immaculé de sang. Des groupe de recherches on été formés quand Sirius informa par hibou que son filleul était chez lui, et qu'ils s'amusaient comme des fous ensembles.

31 mars

Dimanche matin, il se leva de bonne heure et quitta le manoir. Il passa la journée dehors, traversant les forêts avalant avidement l'air du matin, le soleil de l'après midi, et la fraîcheur du soir. Personne ne l'avait vu quitter le manoir le matin, et personne ne savait où il était passé. Quand les douze coup de minuit sonnèrent, un message apparut dans le hall du manoire

''Partit pour ne plus revenir,

je tenais à vous dire

à quel point je vous ait aimé

et espère que vous ne m'oublierez ''

On appris plus tard, que Harry été malade, et que les médecins lui avait prédit qu'au bout d'une semaine au plus tard, son état se serrait tellement aggravé qu'il ne quitterait plus son lit. Tout ce que l'on trouva du survivant le lendemain fut une poignée de cendre au milieu de ses habits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà donc le titre est : Et vous ? Que feriez vous si vous n'aviez plus qu'une semaine à vivre ?

C'était un petit one-shoot tout triste, mais qui me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
